When?
by Abyss Rising
Summary: As Naruto gets closer to his goal of becoming Hokage, Sakura finally starts to notice him. But, as always, things are complicated. Mostly NaruSaku. More pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

Obligatory Statements:

I don't own Naruto

This is my first fanfic. Please review. Please be gentle.

So…after the first few reviews, I decided to fix up the chapter a little bit. I didn't change any of the content, just some grammatical stuff.

To the reviewers:

Thanks so much for your comments.

I promise the fic will be and stay Naru/Saku.

I suppose Kakashi is a bit out of character, but not too much I hope. If so, let's just chalk it up to the fact that he's got a soft spot for his students and feels comfortable with them.

I do realize that according to the manga, Sakura would know about Naruto's seal by now. However, for the purposes of this story, let's ignore that. I think having the whole demon fox thing be a secret will make for better drama later.

**Up a Tree**

It was a very warm day.

Correction. It was damn hot and Sakura was miserable.

She wanted to shed some clothing, but she already had on so little that she couldn't and remain decent at the same time. Her boots, shin guards, gloves, Konoha head band, and kunai holder were spread out on the tree branch she was sitting on. Her tan mini skirt was pushed up as far as it could go without revealing her underwear and her sleeveless red top was rolled up to the underwire of bra. And her flesh was _still _burning.

Probably because her heat had nothing to do with weather and everything to do with the sight beneath her.

Down there was Team 7's old training ground. Not that there was a Team 7 anymore. Sasuke had been gone for years. He had abandoned them. He had abandoned Konoha. He had abandoned her. He was a traitor.

And then there were three. Her, Kakashi, and Naruto. But not three. They had long since gone their own separate ways. Once Naruto and Sakura had become jounin, there was no need to pretend they still needed training. So they parted.

Kakashi never took up another student team. He went back to his normal jounin responsibilities and casually his old ANBU ones as well.

Sakura was a talented jounin medic-nin. She was often sent on ANBU missions because of her abilities, but she knew she'd never join ANBU herself. She wanted to save lives, not end them. And she knew as well as anyone that ANBU was almost solely used for assassination missions.

Naruto was a jounin as well. He didn't seem to be making any moves to join ANBU despite the fact that he was probably the strongest ninja in the Leaf. He seemed content to stay at his current level. Sakura wondered if it was because he didn't like killing people either.

Naruto was down there right now, beyond the deep green leaves hiding her, taking a break from a long afternoon of training. He sat on the grass with his back against a wooden post. His eyes were closed. He was topless and sweating and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

And all Sakura could think was: _when the hell did Naruto get so sexy_?

This wasn't the first time she'd watched him train. It probably wouldn't be her last. She had stumbled upon him by accident the first time. But once she'd seen his semi-nude body, everything she'd somehow managed to miss for all the years she'd known him came crashing down on her.

He was handsome. Very.

He was broad-shouldered and muscular, but he had gotten so tall that he ended up looking lean instead of bulky. His hair had grown. Not much but just enough that it hung in his eyes when he took his head band off, like now. And those eyes. God those eyes! Deep and blue. Not like the sky. Not calm. Not serene. Like the ocean. Passionate. Volatile. Determined. Vulnerable. Open. Warm. Not cold at all. Not distant. Not like Sasuke's eyes.

That scared her. He was not like Sasuke. He was the total opposite of the spectrum. And she was falling for him. Hard. She didn't know how to feel about it. Or what to do about it. She sighed.

Beneath her, Naruto sighed as well. He opened his eyes and looked directly at the spot where Sakura was sitting. Her breath caught in her throat. If he saw her, he said nothing. He simply stood up, quietly called out "kage bunshin no jutsu," and went back to practicing with his clones. Sakura let out her breath slowly.

"Well, well, well. Who knew Haruno Sakura was such a peeping tom?" teased a deep male voice.

Sakura turned her head in the direction of the sound to find Kakashi sitting on a branch above her and to the right. His head was buried in the latest Icha Icha book. She mentally berated herself. She must have been really lost in her thoughts not to have sensed him when he was that close to her. If he had been an enemy, she'd be dead by now.

She was immediately embarrassed. How long had he been sitting there? How long had he watched her watching Naruto? She had to deny it. This was not something she wanted anyone to know about.

"I was not peeping!" She whispered loudly.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, not looking up from his book.

Sakura began rearranging her clothes and gathering her things, making as little noise as possible.

"So you weren't ogling Naruto then?" Kakashi asked, still sounding completely uninterested. Sakura's mouth dropped open and she sputtered for a few moments before answering.

"Of course I wasn't! It's Naruto for kami-sake! Who would want to look at him?"

Sakura thought she sounded convincingly angry and offended. She congratulated herself on her acting skills.

Kakashi didn't respond but he did let out an elongated cough. Sakura had the distinct feeling that it was really a laugh in disguise. She huffed in feigned annoyance and a comfortable silence fell down between them. After a few moments, Kakashi casually flipped a page of his book and spoke.

"Too bad," he stated flatly.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"And Naruto was so happy thinking you had finally started to pay him some attention…"

Sakura leaped onto Kakashi's branch and sat down in front on him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto does not know I'm here." She said it as a statement, but it was really a question, full of panic.

"Of course he does. He knows right now and he's known all the other times as well. What kind of ninja would he be if he didn't?" Sakura groaned and pressed her palms into her eyes. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's not funny! It's so… embarrassing."

Kakashi tucked his book in the back pocket of his pants and looked up at Sakura. His usual black mask was in place over his nose and lips and his head band covered his left eye as always, but she could tell that there was an amused look on his face.

"Why the hell hasn't he said something? Why hasn't he stopped me?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I suppose he likes the attention."

"He doesn't need my attention. Everyone acknowledges that he's strong now. He's even got his own group of fan girls following him around everywhere he goes."

"Does that bother you? The girls?"

"No," Sakura lied through her teeth. In fact she hated those girls. They were always following him and gawking and throwing themselves at him. She wanted to scratch their damn eyes out every time she saw them. But she would never admit that to anyone, least of all Kakashi. Mercifully, he didn't question her further. But he smiled knowingly beneath his mask.

"I meant that he enjoys _your _attention."

"Why?" Sakura asked in a small voice, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Because he loves you."

Kakashi said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura supposed it was. She knew. Everyone knew. He used to declare it all the time when they were genin. But that was such a long time ago. And he never said so anymore. Sakura suspected he'd dated a few people over the years. And who knew what he did while away with that perverted sanin sensei of his. He had probably long been over his feelings for her.

"I don't think he does anymore," she stated sadly.

"He does."

"You don't know that, Kakashi-sensei."

"I know."

"But the way I've treated him – "

"He doesn't care."

"And Sasuke – "

"Doesn't matter."

"He and Hinata…"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to finish her thought. She knew Naruto and Hinata had been seeing a lot of each other lately. And she knew the poor shy girl had loved Naruto for years. A part of her was happy Hinata had finally gotten up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt. A part of her was happy Naruto had something nice in his life for once. But a part of her hated the situation with a passion. If only she'd gotten to him first! If only she'd seen what was sitting right in front of her earlier! She felt like crying and Kakashi's hesitation to answer didn't help. When he did speak, it was gently.

"Hinata is a nice enough girl. But he doesn't love her and he never will. They are too different."

"That's exactly it. They compliment each other. She's the yin to his yang. Where he's loud, she's quiet. Where he's hot-headed, she's calm. Where he's impulsive, she's reasonable," said Sakura, voicing her own fears.

"They may compliment each other, but they do not suit each other. Naruto won't ever love a woman who just stands in his shadow."

"If that's the case, he'll never be in love since any woman he could ever possible be with would be standing in his shadow. I mean, he's already as strong as the sanin and well on his way to becoming the next Hokage. Besides, Naruto has always respected people who try to change themselves. And Hinata works as hard as anyone to better herself. Naruto isn't Sasuke. He wouldn't look down on someone weaker than him as long as they're trying their hardest."

Kakashi blinked at Sakura, a little surprised at how vehemently she praised and defended Naruto. She really was in love with him. Kakashi was glad. He wanted to see his students happy. But he also loved to tease them. He smirked under his mask.

"Well, maybe you're right," he said very seriously. He watched in satisfaction as Sakura turned her horror stricken green eyes on him. "But I don't think so," he added with a wink. As expected she smiled broadly. He returned the gesture.

Same old Kakashi-sensei, Sakura thought warmly as he began to read his book again. She turned around and gazed at Naruto once again, feeling the happiest she had in a long time. It just felt so nice talking to Kakashi and seeing Naruto, even if she was stealing the sight. They had been her teammates. They had been her closest friends. As far as she was concerned, they still were and she missed them like hell.

Sometimes, despite everything he had done, she still missed that dumb baka Sasuke too. Not because she still wanted to be with him or anything. Because she didn't. But just because he was a special person to her just like Naruto and Kakashi were. Sakura sighed, feeling nostalgic for the old Team 7 days.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she mumbled quietly.

"Hn?"

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"My students are important to me."

He didn't say "you are important to me" or "Naruto is important to me" or "I want you guys to be happy," but Sakura understood. She knew Kakashi had never taken any students before or after her team. She knew he cared about them deeply. But to hear him say so was rare. She giggled.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, you've been awfully talkative today."

"You're right. I think I may have had a little too much sake before arriving."

"Kakashi-sensei, it's three in the afternoon!" He only chuckled in response.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed something on Naruto's stomach. She'd seen it before, but never close up enough to get a good look. She'd thought it was just dirt or a bruise at first, but it had never gone away and now she curious. Maybe Kakashi would know?

"Hey sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know what that mark is on Naruto's stomach?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Sakura turned around to face him excitedly. He nodded lazily.

"Well?" He looked up from his book and met Sakura's eye.

"I'm sorry, but that I cannot tell you." There was a note of finality in his voice and Sakura knew there was no use in pursuing the matter any further. She sighed in disappointment and gazed down at the training area.

Naruto had a secret? Sakura smiled, wondering how the hell a loud mouth like him managed to keep one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. It's been _forever_ since I updated, I know. I'm horrible. I have plenty of excuses, but they're not very good. So please just accept my apology (I'm very very sorry) and know that I appreciate your attention and reviews. Now onward to the chapter. Enjoy.

**In the Forest**

Naruto walked through the trees, slowly making his way back to town. He hadn't wanted to stop practicing, but he promised Hinata he would meet her at Ichiraku's for ramen at seven o'clock and he never broke promises.

The sun was low on the horizon, leaking shades of orange, red, and pink across the sky. He guessed it was 6:20 or so. He wouldn't have time to go back to his apartment and shower. He hoped Hinata wouldn't mind.

But then again, part of him hoped she would. On some level, he hoped she'd be terribly disappointed with him and decide she didn't want to meet him for ramen or anything else ever again.

Naruto felt bad for feeling this way. He knew Hinata cared for him deeply. He'd known for a long time. He wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was, it was just easier to pretend to be an idiot than to actually confront people's feelings towards him, whether it be Hinata's unconditional love or most villagers' fierce hate.

Years ago, before he knew about the demon sealed inside of him, the hate bothered him. It hurt. It made him cry. He had no family. He had no friends. He didn't understand why everyone had to be so mean to him.

When he found out why they hated him, he stopped being sad and became bitter. The demon was inside of him, but he wasn't the demon. Because of him, the monster couldn't get out. Because of him, the village was safe. Everyone should be thanking him. He didn't understand their cruelty.

But now, he understood. After living as a ninja for many years – after losing people he cared about, after witnessing death, after taking lives with his own hands – he understood. The nine tails killed many of Konoha's citizens before it was sealed in him. Many people lost friends, family members, and loved ones to it. It was perfectly natural that they could never forgive the monster. And it was just as natural that they couldn't separate Naruto from it.

Naruto could still remember the first time he lost someone he cared about. It was many years ago when he was still a genin. Team 7 had been sent on an escort mission to the wave country which turned into a dangerous fight with an S-class ninja and his underling, Haku. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten trapped in Haku's ice mirror jutsu and Sasuke gave his life to save Naruto's.

Or so it seemed. Really Sasuke was just in a death-like state and would wake up later. But at the time, Naruto hadn't known that. When he looked down at Sasuke – his friend, his rival, his brother – and saw how pale and bloody and utterly still his body was, Naruto lost it. He had never been so angry in all his life. He hated Haku then. He didn't just want to kill him; he wanted him to suffer. He wanted his death to be slow and painful. He wanted to watch him squirm. He wanted to see him cry. Most of all, he wanted to hear him scream. If someone had come along at that moment and sealed Haku inside of a perfectly innocent little boy, Naruto seriously doubted he would have been able to stop himself from exacting revenge on the container.

Naruto shuddered at the memory. It scared him that he had ever allowed himself to feel such a twisted, evil, sadistic emotion. It wasn't rational, it wasn't fair, and it wasn't _right_. Naruto had known that the moment he tried to take Haku's life. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill. No matter how angry he was, no matter how hurt he was, no matter how much his opponent deserved it, the thought of taking another human life sickened him. It did then and it still did now, even after all these years.

Even though Naruto couldn't sustain the desire for revenge himself, he understood it and so he left the villagers alone. He didn't let them get to him. He didn't even try to change their minds. Not forcefully, anyway. Not through argument and debate. He just was himself. He laughed, he smiled, and he was kind. He figured that was the best course of action, especially if he was going to become Hokage one of these days (and if all the boring meetings Tsunade baa-chan kept making him attend were any indication, he was). It wouldn't due to upset the villagers. So he pretended not to see their stares or hear their snide remarks. It was just easier that way.

Besides, everyone that knew him depended on him to be innocent and naïve and happy. There were more than a few people whose day he could make with a simple smile and an optimistic phrase. And so, not being one to disappoint, he often found himself pretending to be as joyful and energetic as he used to be when he was a kid. Not that he was some sourly, cold-hearted, pessimist now. He wasn't. But inevitably he was calmer, wiser, and more jaded than he once had been.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, realizing that the desire not to disappoint was exactly what had landed with Hinata in the first place. Once she'd actually gotten up the nerve to tell him her feelings, he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Besides, she was beautiful and had become a decent ninja over the years. She had even grown out of most of her shy habits, like fainting and fidgeting. What harm could come from giving her a chance?

But as the days dragged on, Naruto knew it wasn't going to work out, not like she wanted. Hinata was great. She was kind and devoted. She believed in him. She always had. But as nice as that felt, Naruto found himself wanting more.

Hinata never had and probably never would set his blood on fire. Everything about her looks and mannerisms were unbearably cute but absolutely nothing about her was sexy. She was adorable. Like a furry little kitten. Or a small soft plushie. She was huggable. But she most certainly was not fuckable. Just thinking about a naked Hinata seemed sacrilegious to Naruto.

He supposed what it came down to was her personality. She was just so…spineless. She tolerated anything he did or said. She always agreed with him. She always obeyed him. It was not a turn on. In fact, it was down right disturbing. He could all too well imagine what sex with her would be like. She'd just lie there, not moving, not making any noise, complying with his wishes. And he'd feel awful, like he was taking advantage.

Despite many years spent with Jiraiya, Naruto wasn't sex crazed. He valued women for a lot more than their bodies. Still, he was a grown man and there was no use pretending that sex wasn't an important aspect of a relationship for him. He was a passionate guy. Everything he did – whether it was fighting or eating or speaking or making love – he did with passion. It was something he absolutely needed in his life and Hinata didn't seem capable of giving it to him. No matter how much he liked her as a person, things just weren't going to work out. It wouldn't be fair to keep stringing her along. She wouldn't make him happy and his unhappiness would make her sad. They both could do better.

Naruto kicked at the dirt beneath his feet and tried to think of a kind way to let Hinata down. They didn't have anything official. They made no claims to one another. They hadn't even kissed yet (mostly because he didn't want to get her hopes up). Still, he knew she cared deeply and had been infatuated with him for years. In breaking things off he'd be crushing a one of her longest held and most treasured dreams. But he had to do it anyway. It would be better to end things now than for her to be disappointed later when their relationship failed to live up to her fantasies.

Suddenly Naruto became aware of someone's charka nearby. It was strong. He instinctively put a hand on his kunai holder, ready to attack, but he quickly relaxed, realizing it was Sakura. He couldn't see her yet, but he could feel that she wasn't too far ahead. He slowed his pace a little.

Naruto couldn't figure out what was going on with Sakura lately. He knew she'd been watching him practice for a while now, but he couldn't figure out why. Was it nostalgia? Did watching him practice on their old training ground remind her of when they were young, when they were still a team, when Sasuke was still around?

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides as he realized he'd just thought about Sasuke for the second time during his walk. Thinking about Sasuke was something Naruto usually tried hard not to do, mostly because every time he allowed himself to do it he felt traitorous tears well up in his eyes. Yes, they had fought incessantly, each refusing to lose to the other in any way – physically, verbally, mentally or otherwise – but Naruto had always secretly respected, admired, and even loved Sasuke.

_I wonder…when I'm with you…if this is what it's like to have a brother._

Naruto had said those words to him the day they fought at the Valley of the End and he had meant them. His friendship with Sasuke was the closest thing to a familial bond he had ever known. But it hadn't been enough to make the Uchiha stay.

He left everything and everyone – the village, his teammates, his friends, Naruto, Sakura – all for the sake of revenge. Naruto hoped to hell he got it because if he didn't he was going to kick his ass for causing everyone so much unnecessary pain the next time he saw him. _If_ he ever saw him again.

Naruto growled, a string of insults aimed at Sasuke floating through his mind. _Stupid. Teme. Baka._ _Bastard._ He'd bring him back one of these days even if he had to break both his arms and legs in the process. He promised Sakura he would and he didn't break promises.

More importantly though, he wanted Sakura to be happy and he knew that she never would be if she didn't at least have a fair chance with Sasuke. She loved him. She always had. She probably always would. Even though the bastard had never done anything but hurt her and despite the fact that she was clearly too good for him, she loved him and Naruto wanted to give her the opportunity to make him love her back. She deserved that even if it meant Naruto had to bury his feelings for her and give up any hope of ever having her for himself – which it did and which he had been managing to do just fine until she started watching him.

He didn't understand what she was doing. For most of the time they had known each other she'd done nothing but ignore and reject him, so why the hell was she paying attention now?

Well, she hadn't always rejected him. For a short time, when he first came back from his training with Jiraiya, they'd almost had something. There had been a kiss. Just one, on the dance floor, amidst a sea of sweating teenagers, at one of Kiba's famously rowdy birthday parties. Naruto knew it wasn't the kind of kiss Sakura would like. It wasn't nearly romantic enough and he wasn't her dream guy. But still, it had been one hell of a kiss.

He could tell because when she pulled back to look at him, he could feel her heart pounding erratically against his chest and her fingers were tangled possessively in his T-shirt even as her eyes were wide with shock. Naruto had never felt so satisfied in all his life. But, of course, moments later Sakura promptly freaked out and it, whatever it had been, was over before it really began.

Naruto, not wanting to upset her, had just let the matter drop and went back to being the silly but dependable teammate and friend. And that had been fine with him. Not ideal. But fine.

But now, all of the sudden, she was seeking him out day after day to watch him run around topless and it was really starting mess with Naruto's head. Maybe she really did like him?

But, no. Naruto knew that was just wishful thinking. Once, on a mission to Suna, Naruto watched as her fingers ran over the muscles of Gaara's torso far too lightly and for slightly too long as she healed him. And one day he'd overheard her talking to Ino about Neji – how soft his hair looked, how graceful his movements were, how pale his skin was.

Yes, Naruto knew what kind of men Sakura liked: cold and distant and he was pretty sure it was safe to say that he was as far away from cold and distant as a person could possibly be. He wasn't her type. Never had been.

And that was fine. Until the trees started to thin out and she came into view. Then, like every time he saw her, like magic, he was in love with her all over again.

She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, starring off into the horizon where the sun was setting. Naruto leaned again a tree and just watched her for a few minutes.

That strange pink hair and those expressive green eyes demanded attention. Like him, she was different, unique, exotic. She could never, ever, blend into a crowd. She stood out. He loved it.

Oh, he'd tried to like other women. He really had. But no one else was quite like her. None of the other kunoichi would chop off a whole foot of their hair just because it was more practical in battle. None of the other kunoichi would cover their shapely legs with those kick-ass, I-promise-you-pain, boots. None of the other kunoichi would sacrifice the softness of their hands for the ability to split the ground open with one punch.

She was secure in her femininity. She was dedicated to her craft. And she was a damn good ninja: smart, strong, tough, a challenging adversary, and an unwaveringly dependable teammate.

And not just on the battlefield, but in everyday life too. Those pretty green eyes could glare and those soft pink lips could produce sharp words and those small fists, even when not laced with chakra, could hurt like hell. She would never let anyone walk all over her or take advantage of her. For all these reasons and more, Naruto loved her desperately.

It bothered him though that she hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He wondered what was wrong with her lately. She seemed to be letting her guard down way too much.

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto called, trying to sound normal. She turned to face him.

"Shut up baka! You're ruining the mood," she shot back without hesitation. But her tone was full of affection, so Naruto smiled and walked over to her.

"I am not a baka!" he said while jutting out his bottom lip and crossing his arms across his chest. "And what mood? What the hell are you looking at that's so special anyway?"

When he stopped speaking and looked down at her, their eyes met. Sakura almost melted then and there. He still didn't have on his headband and his blond hair fell messily about his face. She lost her will to fight, even if it was only a pretend one, and merely mumbled "sunset."

Naruto's eyes softened, realizing just how damn beautiful she was in the fading light. Her pink hair looked a little darker, a more sultry color. Her emerald eyes blazed. With what? Longing? Lust? Love? She was biting her perfectly shaped pink lips and Naruto wondered what she was holding back.

"It's beautiful," Naruto murmured, his gaze never leaving her face.

The way things had gone from joking to deadly serious in less than a minute terrified Sakura. She had the feeling he was going to kiss her and she didn't know what to do. What would be normal would be to punch him and call him a pervert. But god, she wanted him to kiss her. But if she let him, he'd know how she felt. Maybe she could let him do it and then punch him?

She was saved from her indecision by Naruto suddenly turning away. He was not going to kiss Sakura. She would beat him into next week. He shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to do to relieve the tension in the air. As he did so something fell out of his right pocket and onto the ground. His forehead protector. He hadn't even realized he wasn't wearing it. He reached for it, but Sakura grabbed it first. He looked at her questioningly.

"Let me," she said quietly and before Naruto knew what was happening, she was standing very close to him, brushing the hair out of his eyes. The top of her head grazed his collarbone. He could feel her breasts painfully close to his chest. He could smell her. Sweaty, but sweet. When she reached her arms around his neck to tie the hitai-ate in place, her body pressed against his and Naruto fought with all his strength not to reach out and wrap his arms around her.

And then it was over as quickly as it started. She pulled back, but remained close.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto sounded confused and flustered, but not angry. Sakura's heart leapt. It had been forever since he'd called her Sakura-chan. When he first stopped, she thought it had been a matter of pride. She figured he was tired of walking around loudly declaring his unrequited love and having everyone think he was unwise and immature. But after awhile, when he didn't even add the affectionate suffix when they were alone together, she began to think he just didn't care for her anymore. Maybe she had been wrong.

"Naruto," Sakura tried to sound normal, unaffected, as if she hadn't just done something terribly intimate and weird. "Do you want to go get some ramen or something?"

Naruto stared in disbelief. Was Sakura asking him on a date? After all the times she'd refused him? Of course he wanted to go! Wait. Ramen?

"Shit!" Naruto pulled away from Sakura abruptly and looked at the sky. He probably had, at best, five minutes to get to Ichiraku's.

"What's the matter?" Sakura could feel the anger welling up in her. Why wasn't he just saying yes and dancing around happily? There was no way Naruto was going to turn her down, right?

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have to go." And with that, he was gone along with the "chan" that had made her so happy.

Sakura felt like crying. Maybe he really didn't like her anymore. Maybe she'd just scared him away and now he wouldn't even want to be friends. Ok, she was probably being a bit dramatic. Naruto would always be her friend. He was that kind of guy. But still! That's not what she wanted anymore. She slumped down onto the ground at the base of a tree and cursed.

"Shit."


End file.
